Foriegn exchange program
by Arthur 2014
Summary: Arthur and Brain go to Europe and go to school there.
1. Chapter 1

Foreign exchange student program

* * *

Two students go to Europe to study for a Month. 1 to London in the UK and 1 to somewhere in The Netherlands. See which 2 goes to them. 2 students at Lakewood that is. They are Brain and Arthur. That is the 2 that will go. See what happens. We start at Lakewood Elementary School. Arthur and them just came inside with the other students.

"I wonder what this assembly is about?" said Arthur, "After all i have no idea."  
"We will find out," said Brain, "Then we see what it is about."

They all went in the assembly room took their seats. Mr. Haney came up to speak. About that program that is.

"We are having exchange program," said Mr. Haney, "With the UK and The Netherlands."

He went on and on. It was decided that Arthur will go to The Netherlands and Brain to the UK. But it is up to their parents as well. Them 2 are fine with it. They will tell their parents about it. After school they told their parents about it. See if they like that or not. We begin at the Read house.

"They said i can go to the Netherlands," said Arthur, "Can i go?"  
"I think it is good," said Mrs. Read, "So i say yes."  
"Same here," said Mr. Read, "We want you to go."  
"I will sleep in your room!" said DW, "So there!"  
"No you wont," said Arthur, "I have a lock on it the key is coming with me."

DW hates that. She is mad. She is such a brat. She no longer gets away with stuff now. See what happens next.


	2. Schools in Europe are good we heard

Foreign exchange student program

* * *

Brain's parents also said yes. Them 2 will study in Europe for a month. They are happy they get to see how them schools work over there. Arthur is learning some Dutch. They bought him a Dutch to English Dictionary.

"This Dictionary will help you Honey," said Mrs. Read, "When you go to the Netherlands."  
"Thanks mom," said Arthur, "This will help me."  
"You leave in 2 weeks," said Mrs. Read, "I hope you learn Dutch when there."  
"I sure hope i do," said Arthur, "It is a nice language."

We now head to the Powers house with Brain and his parents. They are glad he will go to the UK. They speak English there.

"Lets hope you can speak with a British accent," said Mrs. Powers, "Get some ice cream recipes when there."  
"Yes to both mom," said Brain, "I will try to get them for our ice cream shop."  
"Good," said Mrs. Powers, "You make us proud your as smart as you are."

The next day they are heading to school as always. They hope that the schools they will go to are good. They arrived at Lakewood and went inside. They went to their lockers. Then went in their classroom. Mr. Ratburn came in 5 minutes later.

"You 2 will make us proud," said Mr. Ratburn, "Schools in Europe are good."

After some time it was time for recess. They are all talking about it. Brain and Arthur more.

"So i hope to learn Dutch," said Arthur, "After all it is the Netherlands."  
"Can you teach me some?" said Buster, "It is a nice Language."  
"I hope to get a British accent," said Brain, "The kind used in London."

They went on and on. After school they went home. See what happens next chapter.


	3. We will like the trips

Foreign exchange program

* * *

It is now a week until Arthur and Brain head to Europe for a month. Them 2 are slowly packing for it. They will all stay at people's homes there. Arthur is going to Amsterdam, Netherlands. That is where he will stay and go to school in. While Brain will be in London in the UK. We begin at the Read house.

"Well Honey when you go in that house do as they say," said Mrs. Read, "Which will be good."  
"Sure mom," said Arthur, "I will do as they say."  
"Good Honey," said Mrs. Read, "I know i can count on you."

Now we head to Brain's house. They are talking. Like the Read family had. Of course he is going to the UK.

"We are glad you will study in the UK," said Mrs. Powers, "Are mother country."  
"I think it will be good there," said Brain, "A Month there is good."  
"I agree Alan," said Mrs. Powers, "The UK has good education."  
"I also heard that," said Brain, "So it will be a good trip."

Arthur has learned some Dutch. His teacher speaks and reads English. Who will teach him Dutch on his spare head to the Read house now.

"I am glad that teacher to help you learn Dutch," said Mrs. Read, "Which is nice of him or her."  
"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I am sure i can learn it."

He will like The Netherlands. Brain excited about the UK. See what happens next.


	4. We are on our way

Foreign exchange program

* * *

The day has come for Arthur and Brain are going to Europe. 1 is going to the UK and the other The Netherlands. They are in the Airport. Two different planes. 2 different places. But they do see each other. 1 is in terminal C and the other D. So they are next to each other.

"Good luck in the UK," said Arthur, "As in the school there."  
"Thanks Arthur," said Brain, "Good luck in The Netherlands."

Soon it came time for them to get on the jets. We start with Arthur on the jet to The Netherlands. He has his boarding pass as well as his passport. He took his seat. He will have fun there. Make new friends.

"So your in the foreign exchange program?' said a Stewardess, "Is that true?"  
"I sure am," said Arthur, "I will be there for a month."  
"I was on my school,s foreign exchange program," said the Stewardess, "It helped me a lot."  
"Where did you go?" said Arthur, "Just want to know."  
"I went to Denmark," said the Stewardess, "I enjoyed it."

In the jet that Brain is on. We see he is talking to another kid on it.

"So we are both foreign exchange as well? said Brain, 'Is that true?"  
"It is true," said the boy, "Name is Dennis by the way."  
"My name is Alan Powers," said Brain, "But everyone calls me Brain.'

They will have fun in Europe. We head back to Arthur on that other jet. He is talking to a boy named Jason.

"I am glad i have another kid to talk to," said Arthur, "And maybe play with."  
"Sure we can Arthur," said Jason, "I love playing.'

They are now playing. They are playing a travel game. See what happens next chapter.


	5. They are there

Foreign exchange program

* * *

The jet with Arthur in it arrived in Amsterdam in the Netherlands. He got his carry on. A Couple holding a sign in English with the name Arthur on it. He will stay with them there. Well at their house. Which is only 20 minutes away. So not far.

"I am Arthur Read," said Arthur, "That is who i am."  
"I am Mr. Alberts, he said, "And my wife."  
"Nice to meet you two," said Arthur, "Both of you."  
"You are polite," said Mrs. Alberts, "I like that."  
"As do i," said Mr. Alberts, "Lets get going."  
"I sure am," said Arthur, "Yes lets get going."  
"You start school tomorrow," said Mrs. Alberts, "The teacher you have speaks and read's both Dutch and English."  
"That is great," said Arthur, "I am glad that teacher knows English."

He is on his way to the Alberts house. Now we see Brain in London, in the UK. England that is.

"I am Mr. Bell," he said, "My wife and son."  
"I am Alan Powers," said Brain, "My friends call me Brain."  
"Lets get going," said Mrs. Bell, "You start school tomorrow with our son here."  
"Okay." said Brain, "I do love school."

Now back to Arthur. They are at the Alberts house now. They got his stuff and went inside. It is a nice house.

"The room you stay at is to the left," said Mrs. Alberts, "Our son is in America as part of that program."  
"Okay," said Arthur, "I can find it."  
"Good," said Mrs. Alberts, "Dinner will be ready soon. Wash up please."

Things will go well for them two. They had dinner baths an got in bed and went to sleep. See what happens next chapter. That will have them in the schools. See what happens.


	6. They start school

Foreign exchange program

* * *

Arthur and Brain starts school in Europe. Arthur in The Netherlands and Brain in England. See what happens. We start with Arthur waiting for the School bus to that school with other children. One looks a lot like Buster. And another looks like his other friend Francine. He will like going to that school.

"They look like Francine and Buster, said Arthur, "I will love this school. I hope they speak English."

He went over to them and talking to them in English. They in fact do speak it. And they speak it well. They like Arthur.

"Hi i am Arthur Read," said Arthur, "I am from The United States."  
"Hi i am Finn," he said, "I live here in this country."  
"And hi," said the girl, "I am Isa also from here as well."

Them two kids are now friends to Arthur. The bus came they got on it. Went to pick up others and off to that school. Now we head to the UK. He loves school. He will love that school as well. Like Arthur he is waiting for the school bus. He sees two kids who look like Arthur and Fern. He went to talk to them.

"My name is Alan Powers," said Brain, "Everyone calls me Brain."  
"Hi my name is Eugene," said the boy, "That is my name."  
"And i am Linda," said the girl, "I will call you Brain."

They are at the schools now. The teacher Arthur has speaks and reads English. So he allows Arthur to write in it.

"So yes i speak English," said the teacher, And read it. So you can use English."  
"That is good," said Arthur, "I am glad you do."

Next chapter is the health exam for Arthur not for Brain. See what happens next chapter.


	7. Health Exam

Foreign exchange program

* * *

Arthur sent to the house he is staying at a letter in dutch so they can tell him what it says. He only know some words in dutch but not enough for him to read that letter. We start with Arthur walking in the door. Having no idea what it says.

"How was school Arthur?" said the woman, "And what is that?"  
"School was good," said Arthur, "t is in dutch so i can't read it."  
"I will read it for you Arthur," she said, "And teach you some dutch."

This is the letter she is reading. She is saying it in English for him to understand. Since he can't speak much Dutch yet.

"Dear parents or other wise this school will have a health exam. All boys must roll back their foreskins. All students must have it to see if they are healthy or not."

Now she is talking to him about it.

"You must roll back your foreskin Arthur, "Like they said when getting it done."  
"I am circumcised," said Arthur, "As in the foreskin was removed from my penis. After i was born."  
"Well that is one thing you wont have to do," she said, "They will tell when they see it."  
"So you have no problem with me saying penis?' said Arthur, "Or not?"  
"You are free to say it," she said, "After all it is a body part not a bad word."

At school he is waiting for his turn. Now with Brain in England. He is talking to his new friends.

"So what cities are you two from?" said Brain, "If you don't mind?"  
"I am from here in London," said Eugene, "Born and raised that is."  
"Same here," said Linda, "That girl over there is from Turkey. She mved here 2 years ago. She is a Muslim."

Back with Arthur in that school in the Netherlands. It is now his turn. He is only wearing a gown. His feet are bare. They like them being barefoot. It came time to check his genitals.

"Now retract your foreskin from your penis," said the doctor and hold that gown up."

Arthur just held it up.

"I had mine removed after birth," said Arthur, "It is called circumcision."

He checked it. He was healthy. A bully is calling him a Jew which he is not he is Catholic. See what happens next chapter.


	8. Interesting Day

Foreign exchange program

* * *

A Bully is now calling Arthur a Jew which he is not. Arthur hates being bullied. See what happens. It was the next day at that school. Then came time for recess. That bully who looks a lot like Rattles. Except a bit taller and stronger. He went up to Arthur. Started teasing him. Calling him a name.

"Hey look it is Arthur the Jew," said that boy, "I think he is one."  
"I am not a Jew," said Arthur, "I am a Catholic."  
"I don't believe that," said the bully, "Your circumcised."  
"I am from The United States," said Arthur, "It is common there."

He kept calling him a Jew. Even though Arthur told many times. So he went to get the teacher and told him everything.

"Daan get over here!" said the teacher, "You are in trouble. I am taking you to see the Principal."  
"Fine," said Daan, "I will follow you there."

He got detention for a week. Arthur is now a hero in the eyes of the other kids. He is doing well in learning Dutch as well. Then came lunch time. He made more friends. Now with Brain in The UK. Talking to the same two as before.

"So they call me Brain," said Brain, "Since i am very smart."  
"Makes since to me," said Eugene, "We will call you that."  
"Also makes since to me," said Linda, "Like i said before."

Them two are doing well there in Europe. Even though just a month. Back with Arthur after school. He went in that house.

"How was school today Arthur?" said the woman, "Good or not?"  
" Pretty good day," said Arthur, "It was an interesting day."

He told him everything. Thing are doing well for them both. Next chapter will be up when i can.


	9. The Bully gets it

Foreign Exchange Program

* * *

That Bully is angry at Arthur for turning him in. He wants revenge on him. See what happens. He is planning to beat up Arthur. He is mean and not very smart. He is a lot like Binky in that way. But looks like Rattles. And big as Uncle Slam. As in muscle. But rumors have it he uses steroids instead of working out.

"How to get revenge on him," said Daan, "But how?"  
"The park," said his friend, "Beat him up there."  
"Very good idea," said Daan, "That is what i will do."

The next day we see Arthur come out the school bus. He has no idea he will shine bright that day. But bad for the Bully. Arthur went in the school went to his locker and went in the classroom. All sitting at their desk and talking. Before the teacher came in of course.

"Hi there Arthur," said Finn, "How are you today?"  
"I am doing good today," said Arthur, "So far that is. How are you?"  
"I am doing good," said Finn, "Thanks for asking."

After that their teacher came in took roll call. After announcements the lessons began. Arthur is having a good day. The Bully is having a bad day which will get worse. Arthur loves that day the bully hates that at recess they are playing. And talking as well as they played. Now we see Brain in the UK. Talking to his friends.

"So yes i can help you two study for that test," said Brain, "I will be glad too."  
"That is good," said Eugene, "I am glad you will."  
"I am also am glad you will," said Linda, "To help us study that is."  
"No problem at all," said Brain, "We are friends after all."

After school he is heading to the park. As in Arthur that bully is waiting on him. The bully will get it instead. Not Arthur. Arthur is really stronger than Daan is. Arthur is working out more now. A fight if you will happen. That bully is weak. Also not very smart as well. He is a bad kid. He is a jerk. He will end up in jail then prison one day.

"There you are Arthur!" said Daan, "Time to beat you up!"

He missed Arthur. Arthur pushed the bully down the hill. He was dirty but not injured. He wont mess with Arthur ever again. Next chapter will be up as soon as i can.


	10. We are proud of you

Foreign Exchange Program

* * *

The people he stays with are proud of Arthur for defending himself. Finn will invite Arthur to his house. But first at the house he is staying at. Just before dinner time that is. They are proud of him a lot. They will take him out for dinner.

"We just heard what you did," said the woman, "We are proud of you."  
"That is good," said Arthur, "Now what?"  
"Me and my wife want to take you out for dinner," said the man, "Since we are proud of you."  
"Also good," said Arthur, "When do we leave?"  
"Right now," said the woman, "Lets go."

They are off to that restaurant. Now with Brain and them in the UK. At dinner time at a restaurant there. They are talking between bites of food of course. So they wont talk with their mouths full. That way it wont be rude.

"So Brain what are things like in America?" said Eugene, 'If you don't mind saying?"  
"Things there are pretty good," said Brain, "The President is doing what he can to help the nation."  
"That is good," said Eugene, "That is good to hear."  
"I hope he can do more for your nation," said Linda, "So your country can have a good economy soon."  
"That is the plan," said Brain, "I Think it will get better."

Back with Arthur in the Netherlands talking to his friends who are also there. Same as Brain talking between bites of food.

"Want to come over to my house tomorrow after school?" said Finn, "I would like that if you did."  
"I sure will Finn," said Arthur, "Is that okay with you two?"  
"That is okay with us," said the woman, "You sure can go there."  
"Can you come to mine the day after?" said Isa, "I would like that if you did."  
"I would love too," said Arthur, "Do you like that?"  
"Again Arthur it is yes," said the woman, "They are your friends after all."

Next chapter he goes to their houses to see what they are like to Buster and Francine. See what happens next.


	11. I hope we passed

Foreign exchange program

* * *

Arthur and them are at School. Arthur will go to Finn's house after school. Meet his parents and see if he is like Buster or like someone else he knows. They are taking a math test. Arthur studied hard he hopes he passes it. Later came recess.

"That test was hard," said Arthur, "I hope i passed it."  
"It sure was hard," said Finn, "I hope i also passed it."  
"Same here," said Isa, "Test like that only happen 4 times a year."

After recess they are heading for Lunch. Now to the UK with Brain, Eugene, and Linda. They are at recess talking.

"Lets hope that History test is challenging," said Brain, "Like it is back at home."  
"Why do you hope that?" said Eugene, "Just asking?"  
"Well i am very smart," said Brain, "That is why i like challenges."  
"Make since to me," said Linda, "I hope that studying helps."  
"I also hope it does," said Eugene, "I hope we pass it."

Now back in America with Buster and Francine. At recess talking about Arthur and Brain. They miss them a lot. That is why.

"I hope Arthur is okay," said Buster, "I sure miss him and Brain."  
"Same here," said Francine, "They are friends of ours."

Now back to the Netherlands with Arthur. It is now after school Arthur is heading to Finn's house. It is regular sized. Same size as Arthur's house back at home. It has stairs as well. It also has a Basement. Arthur likes it.

"This is my house," said Finn, "Lets go inside."  
"Yes lets go in," said Arthur, "Glad we passed that test."

Arthur found out he is both like Buster and George rolled up in one. Next chapter will be up when i can.


	12. We will study

Foreign exchange program

* * *

Arthur and them are at school during recess playing and talking. About what they will do after school and such. And about the up coming Science test. If they can study together or something. So it is Arthur, Finn, and Ina. That test would be a challenge. So they will need to study hard for it. Reminds him of what Mr. Ratburn does.

"So what, will you do after school Arthur?" said Finn, "I want to know?"  
"I will, study for, that test," said Arthur, "After all it, will be a challenge."  
"Can we study, together?" said Ina, "Like, the other test?"  
"That, is the plan," said Arthur, "Come to the, house, we can study there."

They agreed to that. They will study so they can get an A+ like The History test. That test will be a challenge but they can pass it. That is why they will study hard together. They know Arthur is only there for a Month. Less now that 2 weeks went by. They will keep in touch with one another. Now with Brain in The UK.

"Brain, can you help us study, for the up coming English test?' said Eugene, "After all, we passed the other test?"  
"That is, the plan," said Brain, "We will study, together."  
"That, is good," said Linda, "You, are a smart boy."

They love to study with him. Now back in America we see Buster, Francine, Sue Ellen and George. They are talking about Arthur and Brain wonder how they are doing.

"I miss, Arthur more than Brain, "said Buster, "He is my best friend."  
"He, missed you," said Francine, "When, you was gone 3 months."  
"They, are good friends," said Sue Ellen, "We all, miss them."  
"Wish, i could, go next time," said George, "Seems interesting."

They talked a while. Next chapter will be longer. See what happens next.


	13. The test

Foreign exchange program

* * *

The day of the test has come. Arthur, Finn, and Ina studied hard for it. They hope they pass it. They are nervous a bit. They calmed down a bit. So they decided to study 5 minutes before the teacher comes in. Which calmed them a bit.

"I, feel better now," said Arthur, "And, more confidant now."  
"Same, here," said Finn, "As, in less nervous."  
"And, same here," said Ina, "Let's hope we pass it."

The teacher came in. They still have time to study before science class time. Which they will at recess. First class is math. It is now recess for them. They are studying for that test which is after recess and lunch. Now to the UK with Brain and them.

"Brain, i hope that, test goes good," said Eugene, "With, the studying?"  
"Trust, me it will go well," said Brain, "Studying, always helps."  
"I also, study hard," said the Turkish girl, "Mom, says, the same thing to me."  
"You, can study, with us," said Brain, "What, do you say Linda?"  
"I say, yes," said Linda, "We, could all pass, if we do."

Back to The Netherlands with Arthur and them. They are heading to lunch now. They are talking about the studying they did.

"That, studying went well," said Arthur, "Hope, it pays off."  
"I also, hope so," said Finn, "This, test can be passed I, do believe."  
"I, also hope so," said Ina, "We, did study, hard for it."  
"Studying, helps," said Arthur, "I study at, home in America."

After lunch it was time for the test. He told them to use number 2 pencils.

"It, is time for the test," said the teacher, "Use number 2 pencils. You all can begin now."

Arthur and them passed with flying colors. As in got A+'s on it. Studying paid off. See what happens next. 


	14. Finn Circumcised

Foreign exchange program

* * *

Only a week left for that program. Before two more students goes to two other countries. One is Germany and the other is Russia. The students are Francine and Fern. But we begin in The Netherlands with Arthur and them. They are talking.

"I, only have a week," said Arthur, "Before, going home, to America."  
"That, we know," said Finn, "Is, it true, your Circumcised?"  
"Yes, it is," said Arthur, "I, just, don't remember it being done. I, was just born."  
"I, want, it done," said Finn, "Mom, said, i could. I, get it, done tomorrow."  
"That, is good," said Arthur, "If, you like we, could watch it be done?"  
"I, would like that," said Ina, "Could, we Finn?"  
"I, say, yes," said Finn, "I, could use company."

His mom will allow it. It is at the children's Hospital. By a Doctor who is a Jew by the way. He is a good doctor and man.

"You, kids can watch," said the doctor, "Even though, he is naked. It, will hurt, him a bit."

That doctor wont use any anesthetic when doing it. He is strapped down so he can't move.

"Glad, you two are here," said Finn, "When, my penis gets, snipped by this good doctor."  
"No, problem, Finn," said Arthur, "No, problem, at all."  
"No, problem," said Ina, "I, have brothers, so i have, no problem seeing you naked.'  
"I, have no shame," said Finn, "When, it comes to you kids, seeing me naked."

The doctor then removed his foreskin. He is not crying even though he is in pain. He as getting an infection there.

"Do, i have, any infection" said Finn, "On, my penis here?"  
"Only, a tint bit," said the doctor, "You, will get Antibiotics to, fight it off."

He was glad he had it done. Next chapter is there last day in Europe. See what happens next.


	15. Only two days left

Foreign exchange program

* * *

This is their last day in Europe. For both Arthur and Brain. The next chapter will be the last. We begin in The Netherlands with Arthur. Talking to his Dutch friends. He only has two days left there. Before he goes home. At the school at recess.

"Yes, i only have two days left, here," said Arthur, "Before, returning to America."  
"That, we know," said Finn, "We, will make your, last two days good."  
"How, is your heeling going Finn?" said Arthur, "From, your Circumcision?"  
"It, is heeling well," said Finn, "Thank, you for asking."  
"We, can take, you to get souvenirs," said Ina, "If, you like?"  
"You, sure can," said Arthur, "That, is very kind of you."

Now in the UK with Brain. He is talking to his British friends. That is Eugene and Linda.

"Well, i return to America, in just two day," said Brain, "That, is when i go home."  
"We, will make your last, two days," said Eugene, "That, is what we will, do."  
"We, sure will Brain," said Linda, "And for, you to get souvenirs."  
"That, is kind of you," said Brain, "I, say, yes to that."

Back in America with Francine and Buster. They heard they will return home in just two days.

"I, will be glad, to see Arthur soon," said Buster, "I, sure do miss him."  
"Same, here," said Francine, "I, miss Brain as well."  
"Same, with me," said Buster, "But, i miss Arthur more."  
"Same, with me," said Francine, "I, have a Crush on Arthur."

Back to the Netherlands with Arthur. Going to take Arthur to get Souvenirs as in Ina and Finn.

"Thanks, for taking me you two," said Arthur, "To, get souvenirs."  
"No, problem," said Finn, "We, are friends, after all."  
"Yes, indeed Arthur," said Ina, "We sure, are."

Next chapter will be the last. I will make a sequel. See what happens next.


	16. The Final chapter

Foreign exchange program

* * *

This is their last chapter of this story. Arthur will be heading to the Airport soon. So he will say goodbye to all of them. He will miss his new friends. He will be happy to see his Elwood City friends again and his family. And Mr. Ratburn again.

"I, will miss, you two," said Arthur, "After all, i am leaving, to the airport. And get on the jet, to go home."  
"We, will miss you, Arthur," said Finn, "We, could keep in touch."  
"He is right," said Ina, "We, can keep in touch."  
"We, sure can," said Arthur, "I, just might visit one day."

He was took to the Airport by the family he stayed with. They will be glad to see their real son from America. Part of that program. That Arthur and Brain was in. Francine and Fern will be next. Now we see Brain heading to the Airport in London.

"I, will miss you all," said Brain, "Since, i am going home, to America."  
"We, will miss you Brain," said Eugene, "I, hope, you keep in, touch with us."  
"I, also wish that Brain," said Linda, "Your, a friends of ours."  
"We, sure can," said Brain, "So, i say yes."

Back in America with Francine, Buster and them. They will see Arthur soon. They are happy about that. Arthur is on the jet by the way. On his way home to Elwood City. In the United States.

"We, will see Arthur and, Brain soon," said Buster, "I, will be, good to see them again."  
"It, sure will be," said Francine, "I, will give Arthur a hug."  
"You two, look good together," said Buster, "Which, i like by the way."  
"And, i have a crush on him," said Francine, "I, hope he has one, on me as well."

When they came home they was more excited seeing Arthur more than Brain. Francine hugged him.

"Good, to see you all," said Arthur, "Thanks, for the hug, Francine."  
"No, problem," said Francine, "Good, to see you as well Brain."

The end of this story. I will make a sequel.


End file.
